Loyauté
by DeusExMadchina
Summary: C'est par Loyauté qu'elle est là. Peu importe ce qui suivra - Court OS.


FRANCOIS PUTAIN FRANCOIS BORDEL DE OFHIFOJHL JHLFIU GLGFIU

C'est un crime de l'avoir tué ! (oh wait) (oui, à part ça, je l'ai déjà tué, oui, tout va bien dans ma tête)

Je me devais d'honorer la mémoire du commissaire (qui est sacrément bien fout… hrm).

Disclaimers : les personnages appartiennent à InThePanda, excepté Lily (et Gydias pour pouvoir le tuer, BORDEL GYDIAS LE TRAITRE JE LE HAIS)

Cette fic ayant été écrite assez tard le soir, il est possible qu'elle soit assez brouillonne. Voilà. Cela explique mon introduction.

* * *

Loyauté

La loyauté.

On dit beaucoup de choses, sur la loyauté.

Beaucoup de gens se prétendant loyaux. Mais généralement, c'est à leur propre morale, voire à leur survie. Vous parlez d'une loyauté.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup de qualités, mais au moins celle-là : je suis loyale. Vraiment loyale. Même si j'ignore au final ce que cela signifie vraiment.

Et c'est au nom de cette loyauté que je suis au volant de ma Clio, à 130 km/h sur l'autoroute, sous une pluie drue, ce qui relève du suicide, en un sens.

Mais que voulez-vous, j'aime l'adrénaline. Et, surtout, je manque de temps. Parce que non contente d'être loyale, j'ai aussi un certain atout qui m'a permis de me faire une belle place dans la police.

Je sais chercher. J'aime chercher. C'est même mon principal boulot, le commissaire refusant que j'aille sur le terrain. Et je trouve toujours. Bon, d'accord, presque. Malgré tous mes efforts et une quantité phénoménale de nuits blanches, jamais je n'ai réussi à le dénicher _lui_, l'obsession de celui que je viens venger, celui qui a mis la France en émois pendant plus d'une demi-année.

Le tueur, bien sûr. Qui d'autre ?

J'ai été un temps fascinée par sa personnalité complexe, meurtrier presque fanatique, comme on peut s'attarder sur une équation insoluble ou sur un décor grandiose cachant des ombres, discernables qu'après un examen attentif.

Si j'ai planché autant de temps sur sa planque, c'est parce qu'il me présentait un défi. Mais au final, telle la lunatique que je suis, j'ai fini par m'intéresser à d'autres affaires, au grand dam de mon supérieur, qui a depuis bien longtemps renoncé malgré tout à me forcer la main.

Je garde de ces souvenirs un goût amer, teinté de mélancolie.

D'accord, nous n'avons jamais eu beaucoup de liens, lui et moi. Employée et employeur. Policière et commissaire.

Commissaire…

Damnée soit ma loyauté.

Je pourrais être chez moi, au chaud, avec un café, et me voilà malgré tout lancée sur une route glissante, seule, pour honorer la mémoire d'un homme que je n'appréciais pas plus que cela.

Finalement, ce n'est pas de la loyauté. C'est de la folie.

Oui, je sais chercher. Mais, surtout, je sais _qui _chercher. Pas cet ersatz de tueur, dont je n'ai que faire.

Non, c'est _lui_ que je viens tuer. Ce salopard. Ce traître. Celui qui est tombé plus bas que terre. Celui que je ne peux que haïr pour ce qu'il est, en accord avec ma nature. Tous mes collègues pensent qu'il s'est juste fait enlevé, qu'on le retrouvera dans quelques jours, tué d'une balle, ou d'un coup de couteau, que sais-je.

Mais moi, je connais la vérité. Cela tient à peu de choses.

A son regard, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

Nous n'avons jamais vraiment discuté. Je suis en général plutôt asociale. Mais cette fois-là, en le croisant au hasard d'un couloir, j'ai surpris sur son visage une émotion étrange. Juste avant qu'ils ne partent près de ce collège, je crois.

Il affichait un air préoccupé, concentré, mais… Il avait l'air heureux, et à la fois impatient. Il me semblait qu'il portait ce masque que revêtent les acteurs, dans les pièces de théâtre qu'il m'arrive d'aller voir.

Un air avide, aussi.

Je l'ai aussitôt oublié. C'est lorsque j'ai appris la mort du commissaire, et sa disparition, ainsi que celle de tous nos dossiers sur le tueur, que j'ai compris.

Et j'ai hurlé de rage. Dieu merci, j'étais seule dans mon bureau.

Depuis, je n'ai eu de cesse de le chercher. J'y ai passé une bonne semaine, à dormir sur mon ordinateur, dans l'indifférence générale. Parce que tout le monde s'en fout, parce que personne ne me croyait.

Et je l'ai trouvé.

C'est maintenant que le véritable jeu commence.

Dans un crissement de pneus, je prends brutalement une sortie, sans même toucher à mes clignotants, et poursuit sur quelques kilomètres, passant de l'asphalte noircie de pluie à un chemin boueux et presque impraticable.

Au loin, se profile l'ombre d'un petit assemblage de bâtiments bruts, au milieu d'une semi-campagne. La pluie, enfin, commence à se calmer.

Je me gare à quelques mètres de l'entrée, prends le temps de respirer, cœur battant. Folie, oui, que de venir braver un traître et un tueur, sans que personne ne le sache. Qu'importe. Je suis impulsive, et je ne regrette jamais rien.

Je me penche sur le vide-poche, et en sors mon Colt de fonction. En quelques gestes machinaux, je vérifie que le chargeur est plein, sécurité désactivée, une balle dans la chambre.

Le son de la portière s'ouvrant, puis claquant, résonne dans le silence ambiant. Un air frais, chargé d'humidité, de terre mouillée et d'air plus ou moins pur se glisse dans mes poumons, me faisant à demi-sourire.

Je n'ai jamais aimé la ville.

J'avance sans hésitations, parce que je suis imprudente, vers la porte du bâtiment principal. J'ai une chance sur des milliers, de le trouver ici précisément, et le hasard m'amuse. Mes bottes s'arrachent avec difficultés à la boue gluante, avec un bruit de succion désagréable. Lorsque je pose mes doigts sur la poignée métallique, celle-ci cède, et je pousse la porte qui ne daigne même pas grincer.

Je m'imaginais une pièce noire comme un four. Au contraire, elle est vivement éclairée, lumière électrique. Vide, aussi.

A son exception.

Chance sur des milliers, hein ? Haha.

\- Lily.

Sa voix est teintée de surprise. Oui, c'est presque irréel. Moi, devant toi. On se connaît à peine. Tu t'attendais sûrement à quelqu'un d'autre, voire même à personne, tu t'es si bien volatilisé dans la nature !

Ton regard dévie vers une fenêtre. Tu m'as donc vu venir. Dans ta main, ton arme de fonction, pointée sur moi.

Qui va tirer le plus vite ?

\- C'est moi. Tu as l'air d'aller bien.

Extraordinairement bien. Tes yeux se déportent brièvement vers une porte. Ainsi, le tueur est derrière celle-ci. Oh, mon pauvre. Ton visage ne sait pas mentir. Pas à moi.

\- Comment m'as-tu trouvée ?

\- Rassure-toi. Je suis seule.

Je fais quelques pas en avant. La tension entre nous deux augmente d'un cran, voire de deux. Plus qu'aller bien, tu as changé, collègue. Tu as l'air plus sûr de toi, posé, presque hautain. Tu es bien plus que l'espèce de serpillière traînant derrière le commissaire, en des temps pas si lointain.

Impressionnant. Je t'admire.

\- Cela fait quel effet, d'être un traître ? J'ai toujours voulu savoir.

Sarcasme. Je suis loyale, moi. Tu souris, tranquille, et avance à ton tour. Espèce de fou. J'aurais déjà pu te tuer six fois, vice-versa, mais tu te contentes de discuter avec moi. C'est cliché. Terriblement cliché.

\- C'est très agréable, je trouve. Une sensation de puissance, si tu veux tout savoir. De contrôle.

Si tu savais comme je m'en branle, sérieusement.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais aimé, en fait.

\- Cela tombe bien, moi non plus.

Cette discussion est incroyablement ennuyeuse. Abrégeons.

Je lis la même chose dans ton regard. Avec une quasi-simultanéité, nous glissons nos doigts sur nos gâchettes, levons nos armes et, dans un souffle saccadé, tirons. Il n'existe qu'un décalage d'une ou deux secondes, à peine, si peu et pourtant tout un monde.

Une seconde peut séparer la vie de la mort.

Une balle va très vite, tu le sais. Vraiment très vite.

La mienne se fiche dans ton torse, te décalant de quelques millimètres. A peine.

La tienne frôle mon épaule et va s'incruster dans le mur derrière moi.

Raté.

Et c'est lentement, presque avec grâce, que tu t'effondres au sol. Ton arme ricoche sur le sol, glisse plus loin.

Ma respiration s'apaise. Un frisson s'accrochant à mon échine. Première fois que je tire sur un être vivant. C'est… étrange.

Je m'approche de son corps, posée. Dans son regard luit encore la peur, l'appréhension, la certitude qu'il va mourir. Tiens, je pense enfin connaître la raison pour laquelle le commissaire m'a reléguée à la recherche, plutôt qu'au terrain, alors qu'on manque cruellement de personnel.

Tuer est jouissif.

Dans les yeux de cette enflure, j'ai vu mon visage, en reflet-miroir. C'est indéfinissable… Le pouvoir. Le contrôle donné par l'arme. Tuer, tout simplement. Le plaisir que j'en tire me semble graver au plus profond de mes cellules.

Tenir ce Colt, rien que ça, me fait jubiler. C'est ce qu'a dut comprendre le commissaire. Il est dangereux de laisser armée une femme aimant ça. Au moins une question de résolue.

Peu à peu, l'étincelle de vie dans les iris de ce traître vacille, alors qu'il presse désespérément ses mains sur sa poitrine, tentant d'endiguer le flot de sang. C'est inutile, tu sais. Tu vas mourir, et personne ne peut te sauver.

Cela me laisse avec un étrange goût amer dans la bouche. Est-ce cela, tuer ? Cet ascenseur de sensations ? Idéal, Spleen ? Je n'éprouve déjà plus aucune joie. Faudrait que je pose la question au tueur, si je le croise.

Ah. En parlant du loup.

Je le vois qui se profile, à l'autre bout de la pièce, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il est armé, bien sûr. Ses cheveux repoussent, lentement mais sûrement. Doucement, ses yeux glissent du cadavre à mes pieds, à mon visage. L'air calme.

Je souris.

Et glisse mon doigt autour de la gâchette.

On va voir qui tire le plus vite, d'accord ?

* * *

ET OUAIS VOUS SAUREZ PAS QUI GAGNE.

Notamment parce que je ne sais pas moi-même. Voilà qui règle la question.

C'est chiant, hein ? Dites-moi que oui. Dites-le moi et je vous fais un câlin (concernant Déponia, si tu ne me le dis pas, je t'en fais un, justement o/).

J'aurais aimé dire quelque chose à propos de l'attentat d'aujourd'hui mais, je vous prie de me pardonner, je ne saurais dire quoi que ce soit. les autres le font bien mieux que moi et cela m'a vidée. Câlins.


End file.
